Season 5
by Pokvaren
Summary: Lathagetha meets the christain
1. Chapter 2

Lagartha interest in the Christian, which I admit may be the creator push, but it make sense in that she knows he could not really be loyal to Ivar and if he can fight, then he could help because there is another war of this kind coming and they just lost allot, and if he won' be loyal then kill him then you could kill him then.

More importantly though Lagartha is starting to turn into Ragnar a little in that she is tried. Season 3-5 Ragnar. Volience and competition is interesting to watch from a far, in fun to watch. When you win, for a while it can be fun to be part of it, of course its never fun to lose.

But when you have won time and time again, and achieve just and out everything you wanted, volience just become tiresome, and holding on to power is a tireless burden. Especially when the things you care about have changed or you no longer care about them.

Lagertha greatest drive in season one was the same as very viking, raiding and plunder, she did that, when Ragnar cheated, her drive change to bitterness and self depency. Finally, it was revenge and reclaiming her queenship.

Now, that all those things are past, she just want to hold on to what she has and go back to her first love (family and raiding), however, since there is no peace around her to chase her first love, she must begin to question the first premises: that is, the whole viking way: the only thing that matters are the gods, family and raiding.

Why would she questions these, well, because if you have everything you want and are not happy or at peace, then you must questions the first assumptions because they got you here.

Just like the vikings have always been a physical torn in the side of the Christian world. The Christian world view has always been a spiritual torn in the minds of vikings.

Now I once heard a quote that a great empire cannot fall unless there is inner conflict. This is the same with a belief system. When a viking is determined and sure, like floki, season one, the only thing he has for both the Christian and his world view is a sword.

Lagartha is however no very confident in her inner confidence although she is very confident in her battle skill and planning. Three quotes from this season: "I have learn that you never know what a person will do" "I am tried of betrayal" " a real believer, like you?" I think she is ready to listen to what a Christian has to say, although she is not a fool and won't hesitate to kill him, but will hold on to her beliefs as tightly as possible


	2. Chapter 3

Christians are strange people. Ten years had past since the events of Seven seven and at a brothel a Christian man sat and talked about things concerning the kingdoms, going all the way back to the beginning. He talked with men that did not believe what he did and they argued.

Torn was the name of one of the men he argue with.

"The reason deserters are killed is the same is the same reason traitors are beheaded. In a place like the north, you must be able to trust that the person standing next to you will be willing to lay their life down for you and you for him. You never been to the north and it is easy for such men like you to speak of mercy."

Torn finish both his speech and his cup. The Christian man name was John

"There was a man who marry a evil women that intended to kill him. However she did not make this known. On their wedding night she cooked for him, his favorite meals, and poured him wine until his belly was full. That night they made love, more than once, and he went to bed merry. That night she open his neck with a knife. Now tell me torn, who is in more danger, the man who marry a wicked women or the man who goes out into the North with a coward?"

"I'll say both and so what's your point"

"When God speaks of moral law, those that do not understand believe that these laws are optional and this is why the break them. "Any man who kills another man, by the hands of man will his life be demanded." That is God word. Every human wisdom is simply a footnote of God words. For example, you heard it said "live by the sword, die by the sword." Some men believe that is not a law, not guarantee like the seasons. You heard it said thou shalt not kill, why? Because no one wants to be kill and if you sow death, you will reap death."

"So, what of the women the split her husband neck open, should she not be punished?"

"If you had listened to me, you would have realize that God had already promised to punish her nor can you add nor subtract from the punishment of God. However you do not believe in God so that's neither here nor there. Rather, i would like you to consider that the bride in the story I told was not a real person but an idea. Can you fall in love with an idea and get marry to it. Surely. Ned fell in love with the laws of men and the ways of men. This wife of his man him a great warrior and a powerful man on earth. Like the wife that prepare a meal and bring forth the wine. He had 5 beautiful children and wife, and this was because he loved the rules of his world and obeyed them. As for the rules of God, he gave no thought. One of the rules of men is that you can kill another human being. Ned especially love this mistress and build a kingdom upon here.

Of course the mistress of blood did not tell him that two of his sons would die and also his daughters would be mistreated and raped in one case. If his wife (it's okay to kill) had told him about these things would he had slept with her, certainly not. Neither would a man marry a wicked woman knowing she planned to open his neck.

Yet, with all this his youngest daughter did not learn from the mistake of their father nor did his remaining children at least not yet. As for you the whole story is set before you, you know the beginning and the end, will you still choose death over life, the ways of men over the laws of God and his ten commandments?

"How about the likes of jamie and his sister, surely they deserve to die"

"When we think of Gods we often think of idols or even a person. If you abandon the idea of worshiping a person, which is Christianity, and worshiping wooded things or other created idols, which some people still do, you may believe you have escape religion altogether.

However, ideas can also be a god or gods to people and these are the gods you cannot escape. In the North they worship the old gods and in the south the seven or the lord of light or whatever. What you call your God is not the issue for the Christian God has been called different names: "I Am", "Jesus" "God of Abraham," "Jehovah," etc.

The name of the God is not the essential but what that God is like and what the stand for. The Lannisters do not seem like God fearing people but they are. "Lannisters do not act like fools," "Everyone that's not us is an enemy" and other Lannister gods.

These ideas that come out of their mouths inform their actions. These are their Gods. No matter who you are, you set of beliefs determines who you serve and what you do and on some level we all know this.

The question becomes, if you can imagine your set of beliefs as your gods and your gods are the wife with which you sleep, is your wife wicked or good? Is she for you or against you?

One way to find out is to test and see if your beliefs are true or effective towards the end you desire. Let's take the Lannisters for example: "Everyone that is not us is a enemy."

What are the implications of such a belief. Well you will treat all people as a means to an end. If the end you seek is peace and prosperity, this idol is not going to get you there obviously. Ok, what if you do not care about peace and only prosperity.

Can treating everyone as a means to an end get you wealth. The short answer is yes, but only for a time because as long as you do not care about peace you will live in constant war and in war wealth changes hands all the time.

How can the Christian teaching to love your enemies, does that bring about peace and prosperity. God's answer is "taste and see that I the lord is Good."


End file.
